The Gems
by LunarMoonfall12
Summary: The Gem Group is here for second year at Hogwarts each placed in a different house, very different people yet friends. Sabrina the Singer, Deliah the partier, Veta the Intellagent and Bliss the joyful each capture a heart. The Pureblood prince, The One who lived, The Prankster twin, and the other Prankstertwin
1. Chapter 1

**Bold= Sabrina Moonfall as Me**

 _Italics= Deliah Eirene as Samantha_

 ** _Bold and Italics= Bliss Anadita as Mary_**

Underline= Veta Korbin as Ava

 **Hello I'm Sabrina Moonfall, I'm a pureblood and Slytherin. Seeker of the Slytherin team. My personality is cunning, sly, mischievous, loyal, caring, tsundere, kind, tough, hot headed, intellagent, daredevil, stubborn, athetic, book worm and evil (Basically I like to mess with people). I usally wear the Slytherin uniform but the jacket is silk and instead of the sweater I wear a white blouse with a purple vest buttoned up. I'm a Veela because of my mother's side and farther's side is wizard. I have long black hair in curls with purple eyes, heart shaped head with plump lips. I'm in a group called The Gems their is 4 people Eirene, Bliss, Veta and I, We are each from a differemt house I know its heard to believe I'm friends with a blood traitor/Griffindor. My wand is a 8 1/2 rosewood with a dragon heartstring. My Familar is a black wolf with green eyes named Eclipse. My Owl is a red and orange owl named Demon and I ace my subjects...and I love to sing.**

 _I'm Beliah Eirene. I'm a half blood and a proud Griffindor. My personality is brave, kind, loyal, caring, hyper, party animal, stubborn, sweet tooth, loves nature, kind hearted and athetic. I usally wear my Griffindor unform but like Sabrina I wear the jackets which are silkier and I wear white blouse but with red vest button up. My wand is a 7 1/2 oak wood with pegasus essence (I know there isnt one but deal with it), My familar is a golden retiver named Luck, My owl is a golden color named Gold and I have long dirty blonde hair to my shoulder blades with brown eyes._

 ** _Heya I'm Bliss, I'm a pureblood and Hufflepuff. my personality is joyful, loyal, chirpy, nice, caring, sweet, party animal, loves to laugh, funny, dare devil, and loves to prank.I usally wear my Hufflepuff uniform but with silkier jacket with white blouse with golden vest button up. I have blue hair like dark blue like ocean blue the style in waves and green eyes. My wand is a 8 cherry wood unicorn hair, my familar is a cuddly black and white kitty named Happy. My Owl is white with golden specks and named Spinkles._**

Pleasure to meet your aquantince I'm Veta Veta Krobin, I'm a half blood and a Ravenclaw. My personality is intellagent, calm, quiet, emotionless, mystery, and book worm. I usally wear a silk jacket and wear a white blouse and a blue vest button up. I have black hair in a pony tail over my left shoulder. My wand is a cherry wood with a ravens schreech. My familiar is a raven named Nightshadow. My Owl is black with yellow eyes named Twilight. I ace my subjects and I perhaps may have a slight crush on George don't question me.

* * *

Also I changed my username because I felt Violetfairy12 is getting old so I changed it


	2. Goodbye sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongemHey guys I know /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI haven't been updating in a long time/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm deeply sorry/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongembut after alot of/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthinking I decided/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemthat I'm not going to update on this website anymore/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI'm moving all of my stories to Quotev/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI know I said I would update more/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to re write my stories, but it's/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemmore easier to write in quotev because here I don't/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemfeel the spark needed to write anymore even now I don't feel /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemit while writing this and in Quotev I will be able to post more chapters, correct spelling,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand I'm on their more often and to all my loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemreaders I'm extreamly sorry and I really hope/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemyou see my stories on Quotev for a new era of my writing,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemHonestly I'm truly sorry that I broke promises, stopped stories, completely forgot some stories,/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemand to all the friends I made during my time here I hope will still read my stories and to know if your loyal/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemto me then please review to tell me that your still read my stories on Quotev don't worry /em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemI might come back it's highly unlikely but If you message me I will respond here/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemGood bye loyal readers~/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemLunarMoonFall12/em/strong/p 


End file.
